Reverse it
by Spider-monkey girl
Summary: Reverse the roles of Edward and Bella in twilight - Edward Swan is the son of Charlie and Renee, and Isabella Cullen was born in 1901, and changed into a vampire in 1918.
1. Moving

"Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?" Renée asked me for the trillionth time in the past three days.

"Mom," I groaned, "I am sure. I want to live with Charlie for a bit."

"Edward. . ." She prodded my arm playfully.

"Just let me go, mom. Trust me. I'll be fine." It had been difficult enough to convince her to get this far, and now I didn't need her to begin to change my mind.

"If you say so. Have fun!" Finally! I knew that Renée loved me, and just wanted the best, but you would have thought that. . .well, that she would trust me.

*

After the plane landed, Charlie met me in the cruiser.

The cruiser was one problem with living with Charlie. I refused to be driven around town in a car with red and blue flashing lights on top.

When we got in the car, I told Charlie about my plans for buying a car. Before I was halfway through, Charlie interrupted me. "Um. . .actually Ed, I already organised you a car. Well, a truck, really. A Chevy."

"Where did you hire it?"

"Do you remember Billy Black down at La Push?" La Push is a tiny Indian reservation on the coast.

"Yeah." Not like I wanted to. Hanging around all day with Jacky and her brothers, Rob and Glen. Those days had been spent in misery. Rob and Glen weren't too bad, but sometimes Jacky was so annoying. "How is he?"

"He's in a wheelchair now, so he can't drive any more, and he offered to sell me his old truck cheap – for you."

"What year is it from?" I could tell from his expression that this was the question he wanted to avoid.

"Well, Billy's done some work with the engine – it's not that old, really."

I hoped that he didn't really think that little of me to think that I would give in that easily. "When did he buy it?"

"Around 1984 time. . .?" He was obviously hoping that that would be the end of it.

"Did he buy it new?"

"Well, no. I think it was new in the late fifties. . ." He admitted sheepishly.

"Ch-Dad, I'm not that into old cars. I wouldn't be able to fix it if something went wrong, and I can't really afford a mechanic."

"Really, Ed, it runs great. They don't build them like that any more." Duh. . .

"How cheap is 'cheap'?" This was going to be difficult.

Well, actually, I already brought it for you. As a homecoming gift. Charlie looked sideways at me hopefully.

Wow. Free. "You didn't need to do that dad. You heard me earlier. I was going to buy myself one."

"I don't mind. I want you to be happy here."

"That's really nice of you dad. Thanks. I really appreciate it." No need to mention that being happy in Forks – not going to happen. He doesn't need to suffer with me. And I never looked a free truck in the engine.

"Well, you're welcome."

We talked about little things for the remainder of the journey, like the weather.

Eventually, we made it back to where Charlie lives. And in the drive in front of it was my 'new' truck. It was a faded red colour, with big round fenders and a bulbous cab.

To my surprise, I loved it. "Wow dad. I love it! Thanks!" Now the most dreaded day would be slightly less dreadful. I would have a third option to add to: 1)Walking nearly two miles, or 2)accepting a ride in the chief's cruiser.

"I'm glad you like it," Charlie said gruffly, embarrassed.

It took one trip to get all my stuff upstairs. I got my old bedroom, the one facing the front yard. The wooden floor, the light blue walls, the peaked ceiling, the white laced curtains around the window – these were all part of my childhood, and very familiar. There were only ever two changes made to this room, Charlie added a desk and swapped the crib for a bed. On the desk there was a second hand computer and an old, simple phone. This was for my mothers' sake, so that we could keep in touch easily. There was still a rocking chair from my baby days in the corner.

When we got upstairs, Charlie went downstairs and left me to get on with packing, a feat that would have been impossible with Renée. It was nice to have some time alone, to organise my tangled thoughts about tomorrow.

Forks high school had a total of only three hundred and fifty-seven – now fifty-eight – pupils. There were more than that in my old sophomore year alone.

Everyone will have known each other for ages, and typically, I would be a stand out. Not because of looks, oh no, but because I'll be the new guy, fresh from the big city, a freak.

Maybe if I looked like a guy from Phoenix should, I could fit in better. But really, I'll never fit in anywhere. I should be tan, sporty and fit – a Football or Rugby player, prehaps – all the things that go with living in the valley of the sun.

Instead, I was Ivory skinned, without an excuse of green eyes or brown hair, despite the constant sunshine.

I've always been more indoorsy, not an athletic type at all. My hand-eye co-ordination isn't that good. I usually end up harming myself, and others that happen to be too close.

I don't really relate to people – any people – very well. I was never quite on the same page as others, not quite in tune with them. Maybe there was some kind of glitch in my brain.

But the cause didn't matter. The thing that mattered was the effect. And tomorrow was just the beginning.

I didn't sleep well that night. After I was done plotting out what I would do to anyone who said ANYTHING bad about me, I fell asleep and had nightmares about school.

In the morning, I got up and opened the curtains. It was foggy. Of Course. What other weather in Forks?

When I got downstairs, Charlie was sat at the table.

"Did you have a good nights sleep, Ed?" I shrugged. To say yes would be a lie, and to say no would be offensive. "It would be OK if I left you?" I jumped. "Yeah. Sure."

Seemingly relieved, Charlie stood up and began to get his gear on. "Good luck at school!" Of course, his luck was wasted. Good luck tended to avoid me. Bad luck was my usual company.

I got into the truck and started it up. The roar of it almost made me jump, but not quite. Good thing too, as Charlie was still in the cruiser next to me, fiddling with something and almost ready to go. He would have teased me about it for ages.

All the way along the highway, people were staring at me. Maybe the truck wasn't such a good present after all.

By the time I got to the school, I was ready to just sink into the floor. Everyone was staring at me! I mean, it's not like they had an excuse! I'm not handsome or anything. . .Well, Renée always told me that I was, but that's moms for you.

I parked in the school parking lot, hoping that no-one would stop me on the way to the office. Unfortunately, my hopes were short lived.

A small girl with curly dark hair came running over. Internally, I groaned. Today was going to be a devastating and bloody battle.


	2. Lunch

**Hi everyone! Sorry that I took so long to update, we got stuck in Florida, came back Wednesday/Thursday and I went to school on Friday and I simply couldn't be bothered yesterday lol. Thank you to everyone who reviewed/alerted/favourited. I have some questions concerning the story for you lot to answer at the bottom because I love democracy and can't make up my mind. **

**Ok, ok I won't keep you from reading my masterpiece any longer, so here you go:**

The small girl took it upon herself to show me around for the rest of the morning.

In English she sat next to me, chattering non-stop about herself and her friends. After a minuet or so I gave up trying to properly hear what she was saying, and I completely ignored her. It was really obvious that I was paying no attention to her, because I'm sure that she asked me a few questions in the midst of the prattle.

Fortunately, in our next class, we had assigned seats and she already had someone to sit next to. I was relieved that maybe my eardrums weren't going to explode after all. Instead, I sat next to a blond called Mike. For half of the lesson he glared at me until I asked him what the matter was, and he accused me of stealing 'his Jess'. Being the idiot that I am, I felt the need to ask him who Jess was. Seriously. It turned out that the girl who had been talking to me all last lesson was Jess. I had no idea, she had never introduced herself.

Once I convinced him that I was not trying to flirt with Jess, we got on perfectly fine for the rest of the lesson, although I wasn't sure whether he actually liked me.

By the time that lunch came around, I had been asked out by five different girls, none of them my type. Surprisingly enough, Jess hadn't, despite the fact that she seemed unusually attached to me, but that could have been because of mike.

For lunch Mike invited me to sit with him and his friends, which included Jess, a guy named Ben who I recognised from my math class, and several other relatively nice people who I didn't catch the names of. Halfway through my meal I almost zoned out for a bit, because the rest of my table was talking about something which had happened a few weeks before I arrived. In an effort to entertain myself, I tried looking around the cafeteria, trying to work out if I knew any of the other people situated around various tables in the room.

It was then that I saw them. Three girls, two boys. It wasn't that they were sitting together that made me stare at them – after all, one would expect people such as these to be rivals in the 'beautiful' category, even the men. What made me oggle at them was that all of them possessed a dark, almost inhuman beauty. One would also have thought that such people would have been at the head of the popular crowd here, small as it probably was. Each of their faces was a sickly white, as if they never went out in the sun, and their eye colours ranged from a light butterscotch to a fiery coal black. If their eyes were black, they had purplish bruises under their eyes, the depth of the purple depended on how dark their eyes were.

Each of the girls was special in their own way. There was a blonde sitting queen of the table, she was easily the one that most of the males at this school would lust after. She was stereotypically a popular type of girl, she looked haughty enough to be it too. The second girl had short, spiky black hair, which contrasted oddly with her pale face. Her body was skinny, thin to the extreme, and if she hadn't looked so content, I would have said that she was an anorexic. Although all of the teens on the table seemed to be calm, I could see the black haired one bouncing impatiently in her seat. Finally, with a soundless sigh of relief, she picked up her still full tray, dumped it, and walked out with a natural grace that could rival a gymnasts'.

I turned to look at the third girl. . .and nearly blushed and started drooling. There, sitting in the Forks High cafeteria in a hard, grey, plastic chair was an angel. She had soft brown hair which shone in the harsh glare of the florescent lights on the ceiling above us, which just made me want to run my hands through it time and time again. Her eyes were a warm, soft gold which just enhanced the pale beauty of her heart shaped face. I could hardly bear to take my eyes off her in case she she flew back to heaven without me noticing, but when I did manage to wrench my eyes away, it was to quickly scrutinise the men.

One looked like he was the heavyweight champ of the world. His arms and torso bulged in a way which looked slightly unhealthy. He had curly black hair and a very serious expression. I wouldn't like to get into an argument with him, just in case said argument turned into a fight, which I would undoubtedly loose. The other man had honey-blond hair, and, although he looked less intimidating than his friend, he looked like he was in pain. Both the me were relatively attractive, and I realised that there was a good chance that my girl, the brunette, was with one of them. Under the table I crossed my fingers, hoping desperately that that she was single.

Slowly all of them got up and headed for the exit, and my plea seemed to have been granted, because the spiky haired girl took the honey-blonds' hand, and the muscular man wrapped his arm around the haughty blonde's shoulders. My brunette walked behind them all, looking like an utterly bored fifth wheel. Oh, how I wished that we could become the third couple in that group. But I doubted that _that_ wish would ever come true.

As soon as the teens had walked out out of the doors, I turned to face the rest of my table. "Mike?" I asked hesitantly. He looked up from his conversation with Jess. "Yeah?"

"Umm. . .You know the guys who just walked out of the room, the ones who were sitting on the other side of the room? Who are they?" I asked in a rush. Mike smiled and laughed. "Every new kid asks the same thing. They, my friend, are the Cullens." I thought this over before I asked "Which one is which?"

"The big one is Emmett Cullen, and his girlfriend, the blonde, is Rosalie Hale. The-"

"-But I thought you said that they were the Cullens?" I interrupted, wondering if Mike was thinking straight. "Oh, they aren't all related. Dr Cullen and his wife adopted them all a while ago. The blonds are twins – the blond guy is Jasper Hale, by the way – but other than that, no, they aren't related. The small one is Alice Cullen. She's _really_ weird, always doing things for no reason. The brunette is Bella Cullen." He finished with dreamy look in his eyes, and I realised that both he and I wanted Bella. Suddenly I didn't like him so much.

I stood up, taking my half-finished tray with me. "Thanks for all your help guys, but I'm going to get to my next class now," I said, just wanting to get away from these people. I dumped my tray and walked to my next lesson, which was Biology. I walked in the door and saw that all but one of the seats had been taken. I then looked at who was sitting next to the last available space. My last thought before I sat down was _Help Me!_

**Oooh, cliffie! Free orange juice for you if you can guess who Edward sits next to in Bio! Ok, my questions are:**

**Should Edward and Bella swap powers?**

**Instead of doing a sex change like I did with Jacob, should I just make Tanya a lesbian who ****wants Bella?**

**Let me know because I won't post again until I get enough answers! (Mwahahahaha!)**

**Cya later, little Alligators!**

**oxox Spider-monkey girl**


	3. Meeting Bella

**Hello again my pretties. Come back for more, have you?**

**Ok, ok, enough fooling around. I'm going to try an post at least once a week, but I am lazy, so it might not be an exact science.**

**Ok, ok I won't keep you from reading my masterpiece any longer, so here you go:**

The entire lesson was torture. She only glanced at me once, when I first sat down, although at various points throughout the lesson I could have sworn someone (hopefully Bella) was watching me. Every time I would sneak a peek at Bella, and every time she was either writing her notes in very neat handwriting, or listening to the teacher with a blank expression on her face. I couldn't help wanting to be able to wipe the blankness off her face. Her handwriting was so neat, I couldn't help noticing. It was almost as if she had taken calligraphy lessons as a small child – it looked completely natural. I had to admit, my handwriting, compared to hers looked like a tramp had written it. People always cooed over how lovely my handwriting was, but mine paled in comparison to hers.

I only got a few notes down that lesson. At the end, I looked down and grimaced at the three short sentences on the otherwise blank piece of paper. Throughout the lesson I had been distracted by her hair, her face, her skin, even the smell which was like strawberries in the summer. By the time the bell went, Bella was already packed and out of the door before I had even pulled my thoughts together enough to even think about putting my things away.

I slowly packed my things, and trudged to my next lesson, English. The lesson whizzed by, mainly because I wasn't really concentrating. I was sure that the lesson was focused something to do with persuasive writing, something which I found difficult anyway.

At the end of the day, I went into the office to return the slip which all of the teachers had signed back to Ms Cope. Because there was someone in front of me, I leaned back against the wall, then looked up, realising who the soft voice must belong to. Bella was arguing gently with Ms Cope, evidently trying to persuade her to give her something other than fourth period Biology. I had a feeling that this may have something to do with me. "I'm very sorry Isabella, but there are no other available spaces in any other class," Ms Cope said firmly, effectively ending the conversation. Bella nodded, and said quietly "Of course, Ms Cope. Thank you very much for your help."

Bella then turned to go out the door which I was standing next to, and she glared at me with an unfair fury which left me feeling drained. Slowly I walked up to the desk and handed her my slip with a rather unconvincing smile. "How was your first day, dear?" Ms Cope asked with genuine niceness. "Umm. . .fine, thanks." I answered. "Good," she said, but I could tell that she didn't really believe me.

All the way home I was thinking about the encounter with Bella in the office. Hearing her voice only made me fall for her more. I couldn't understand why she hated me so much though. The look in her eyes when she walked out scared me slightly. When they had been sitting in the cafeteria, they had looked inhumanly beautiful, but seeing her angry made her look plain inhuman, more evil than angel.

When I got home, Charlie was perched on the edge of the couch, staring at the baseball game that was on ESPN on the tv so intently that he may well have thought that if he went close enough, he would disappear into the game. I dumped my bag on the table and snuck up behind him. "Hey dad" I said loudly behind him, causing him to jump back into the seat. He turned around to face me with a sheepish smile on his face. "Hey, son. How was your first day at Forks high?" I made a face at him. "It was. . .alright." Charlie's face became concerned. "Only alright? Did you make any friends?"

"Yes dad, I have some friends," I sighed at him. I said that only to appease him. I would call Jess and Mike acquaintances rather than friends, since I couldn't honestly say that I liked them. Charlie relaxed and turned back to the tv. "So, how is your homework load?" He asked me, trying to lighten up the conversation. "Not too bad. Most of the teachers want me to catch up with anything that I haven't done before though."

"That sounds fair," Charlie agreed. "Dad, what do you know about the Cullens? I saw them at lunch today, and nobody really seems to like them." Charlie's face looked slightly shocked and annoyed when I said that. "Not that I don't like them, it's just that nobody was talking to them, and I wondered if you knew why," I said hurriedly, not wanting to provoke my father. "Look, Ed, don't listen to anything bad anyone tells you about the Cullens. Carlisle is an amazing doctor and adoptive father, and Esme is one of the best mothers an adopted child could ask for. All of the kids are extremely well behaved and cause no trouble at all. Just because they're new, people have to talk." He added at the end.

"Thanks for explaining dad. I'm going upstairs now, I'll be there if you need me to do anything, and also, today I'm making dinner if that's ok with you?" Charlie just nodded, so I picked up my bag from the table and headed upstairs.

When I got up there, I chucked my bag on the floor and sat down on the chair beside my desk. I turned on my computer and span around on the chair while I waited for it to wake up. Once it was on, I brought up the internet and prepared to wait a good five minuets more. My computer was ancient and slower than a snail, and everything was an ordeal for it to do.

When the internet was up and running, I began to my English homework – find examples of persuasive writing in the media. Once I had collected a few samples on Microsoft word, I printed it and shut off my computer.

I began to work on a paragraph for French which my class had been assigned yesterday for a week today. It was about ourselves. _Je m'appelle Edward Swan. J'ai dix-sept ans et. . ._ and so it went on until i had finished the paragraph.

I decided that that was enough homework for now, and I picked up Wuthering Heights from my nightstand where I had left it from yesterday. Some people, namely my mom, thought that my obsession with the classics was slightly unhealthy for a young boy my age. I couldn't help liking them though. Something about the past, the ignorance of the people who lived in those times without electrics and the DS i, the simplicity of their lives in the books: have a few hardships, meet other half, live happily ever after.

I read for the rest of the night, only stopping when Charlie requested dinner. We had spaghetti, which Charlie seemed to enjoy, since he didn't speak once throughout the meal because he was too busy wolfing it down.

When we had eaten, I went back up and began reading again. I wasn't too keen on my own life at this point, so I did my best to loose myself in an age where these sorts of complications couldn't exist. The best part of my life was Bella, and because of my luck, she was completely unattainable.

**Ok, so I did get a pretty awesome load of reviews, HOWEVER I'm going to keep my little democracy open until I need to put Tanya or their powers in the equation, so KEEP VOTING!**

**I was going to put another question in and then I forgot it, so if I remember before the next chapter, I shall ask you lot then.**

**Also, I want to say a really big thank you to everyone who has read this story and reviewed/alerted/favourited, and I want to ask that even if you read the story and don't like it, please review and tell me what you don't like about it. I'll hopefully be posting a few oneshot stories soon as well, so keep your eyes open for those.**

**Keep smiling!**

**oxox Spider-monkey girl**


	4. Disappearance

**Chapter 4. . .I know, I know, it's late. Please don't hold it against me!**

I couldn't make my mind up about the next day. Parts of it were good, and some were bad. Most were bad. It was good that when I woke up in the morning, it hadn't started raining yet, which for Forks must be a big achievement. The day went by more quickly and more easily because I knew what to expect and when. It was more easy at lunch because I already had some people to sit with, most of which I was beginning to get to know, not just by names and faces, but as people too.

But underneath the big, good things lurked the smaller, bad bits which made my day worse just by happening. I hadn't been sleeping well, I was still slightly homesick. Mr Varner picked on me in trig when I wasn't paying attention, and I made a fool of myself by asking for the question and then getting it wrong anyway. In gym we were playing Volleyball, and I got hit multiple times, all in different spots. And the worst thing of all, the biggest, baddest one, was that Bella wasn't in school.

When I went into the cafeteria at lunch, my eyes instinctively were drawn to the Cullens' table. My eyes took in the fact that there were only four heads at the table before I really realised that it was her that wasn't at school. I tried to seem as friendly as possible, and I chatted animatedly with several people at my table, trying to act like I wasn't terribly upset that I wouldn't be able to see my angel today.

My eyes were constantly flickering between her table and the cafeteria doors throughout lunch, hoping that miraculously, she would appear and sit down with her family. Towards the end of lunch though, I was beginning to loose hope. I just wouldn't be able to see Bella today. I walked to Biology with a grim face. Although the fact that Bella wasn't here was very, very bad, there was one highlight to it. I wouldn't have to feel uncomfortable throughout Biology, sitting next to an angel from above who seemed to hate me for an unknown reason. Even though it was not seeing said angel from above that made my day so sad.

English passed in a flash. We were doing more work on persuasive writing, and this time, we were doing some partner work. Erik Yorkie, a boy from Mike's friendship lunch group, offered to be my partner. We sat in mostly silence, working slowly on a poster which highlighted some of the main persuasive techniques, such as AFOREST. Once the lesson had ended, I quickly packed away and strode quickly to the parking lot.

As I was getting into the truck, the Hales and the other Cullens were getting into a shiny Volvo, which I had heard belonged to Bella. So if Bella wasn't here, why were the rest of them driving her car?

I shook my head. I was just being paranoid. Bella was perhaps just ill, and that was just the car that they regularly took, so they drove it by themselves. I was just overreacting because they were so different anyway.

Since I knew that Charlie couldn't cook to save his life, I stopped off at Walmart to pick up some ingredients for tonight's dinner. At the checkout, the girl behind the big computer with glasses and a few spots tried to flirt with me. Needless to say, I was simply embarrassed in front of all the people queueing up behind me. At one point, I think that she even tried to write her number on a bag, but I simply started to pack my things myself and completely ignored that particular bag. I an infatuated by Isabella Cullen. Need I say more?

When I got home, Charlie was still out working, and I wanted to wait until he was home before starting to cook. I let myself in then trudged upstairs to start on homework. But before doing that, I decided to check my emails for the first time in a while. I suspected that Renée would have sent me a few since I came here too.

I turned my computer on and waited the necessary amounts of time before I was able to log in to my email account. I was right about Renée emailing me, I had five from her, two of them from today alone.

The first three were mainly the same – hi, how are you (insert several scatterbrained ideas/activities here) Phil says hi, write back soon. The last two were completely different. 'Edward, why haven't you e-mailed me back yet? What do you think of my activities? Do you disapprove, is that why? Are you mad at me? What are you waiting for? Mom.'

The last was sent two hours after the other. 'Edward Anthony Swan, if you do not answer me within the next 24 hours, I'm calling Charlie to make sure that you really arrived in Forks. Email me soon. Mom.' I sighed, and opened a new email. It was just typically mom, and specifically my mom, that would be so paranoid about their kid's safety that they might not stop to think that they might not have had time to check their emails.

So in reply, I wrote my mom a very long essay back, explaining out every detail of my very boring life to her. I also mentioned the Cullens, trying not to sound too infatuated with Bella when it came to describing how. . .inhuman they all were. Just to appease her on a health level, I told her exactly what I had been eating and the nutritional value of all of it. Once I had finished it, I felt certain that this would satisfy her about my life, for a week at least.

I read Wuthering heights a bit more while I waited for Charlie to come home. I already had dinner planned, of course, but since I never knew exactly when Charlie would be back, I didn't want to risk making dinner, then Charlie arriving two hours later. A good three quarters of an hour later, the man himself arrived. His boots thudded on the wooden floors, and I cringed thinking of the mess that would have made – a mess that I would likely have to clean up.

Charlie and I ate our dinner in a comfortable silence, apart from a few "how was your day?" questions at the start. The rest of the day was spent uneventfully. I finished off my Homework, read another chapter of the book we were reading for English, and eventually I fell asleep whilst still think of how nice it would be if Bella had been at school.

Every day of the next week, I would enter the cafeteria at lunch, and my eyes would search automatically for the dark brown hair and the pale, heart shaped face which so frequently starred in my dreams. And every day I would be disappointed. Nobody else knew where she was. I'd asked around, and apparently the Cullens/Hales would usually disappear together or in pairs. The only reason that I could think of why she was gone, was my appearance. The day that she had glared at me. . .yes, I could easily believe that it was my fault.

During every lunch, my eyes would stay pretty much glued on the doors, wishing that miraculously she would walk through the doors and brighten up my day. The rest of her family seemed perfectly fine from what I could see. If she was ill, them it was likely that the rest of her family would have caught whatever illness it was from her, right?

By the end of the week I was feeling thoroughly depressed, despite not having to worry about her glaring at me throughout biology. The feeling that I was responsible for her prolonged absence at school kept coming back, each time harder than the last.

Even though I had this worry, my first weekend with Charlie in Forks was interesting. He was gone most of the time, either down at the station or down fishing with Billy. This left me ample time to do what I wanted, namely read more of Wuthering Heights.

By Monday I had almost convinced myself that Bella was never going to come back and I would turn into a depressed Emo and start slitting my wrists (god forbid that would ever happen). My day was made even worse by the fact that it was snowing. The cold and I had never been good friends, and snow was just the end of the line. I was considering skipping school, but I didn't want to miss anything important.

When I finally arrived at school, after constant sliding around on the roads, Mike was thinking about starting a snowball fight at lunch. I made a mental note to stay inside today.

**I remembered the question I wanted to ask you lot last time. Should I include some BPOV in this? I know that Twilight was written from Bella, and therefore this should be all Edward, but I think that Bella's views would be awesome in here too.**

**Another question that I thought of today, do you lot want longer chapters? I know that most authors' are longer, and maybe you would like longer?**

**Oxox Spider-monkey girl**

**P.s Nobody reviewed the last chapter. If you don't start reviewing, I might start requesting a certain amount of reviews before I update. He he!**


	5. Biology

**Ok, I apologise for the delay, but I've been busy (sort of). I do have another oneshot up, please check it out and REVIEW it and this because I love to hear your thoughts on my work!**

When Lunch came around I was fully prepared to have to shield myself from flying balls of mush. Luckily though, by the time third period had ended, the snow had been replaced with rain which was disintegrating the slop on the floor from earlier.

I entered the cafeteria with a huge smile on my face. I hated getting wet, and thanks to my waterproof which I had packed today, I would be able to stay nice and dry today. My smile faded somewhat when I noticed exactly who was sitting at that table on the other side of the room.

Bella had rejoined us. My stomach started churning and my palms got sweaty. I wasn't entirely sure whether this reaction was from fear or elation, but biology now held a smidgen more interest for me. I decided just to get a drink, to try and help settle the belly which now held a thousand Amazon butterflies inside of me.

As I surveyed the Cullen table, I couldn't quite pinpoint a slight difference which I could feel. None of their appearances had changed, apart from maybe they were more flushed from the cold, though I was sure that wasn't it. They weren't even acting strangely. Jasper and Alice were chatting whilst watching Emmett shaking his wet and snowy hair at Rosalie and Bella. All the normal things that teenagers do. I studied Bella's laughing face. This was the first time I had ever seen her face be anything other than neutral or hating. The sheer beauty of her nearly took my breath away.

I spent the rest of Lunch alternating between listening to Mike griping about not being able to have his planned snowball fight, and watching Bella. A few times she would look over to our table, and I would avert my eyes, trying to avoid her, in case she was glaring at me again.

"Edward?" I heard Mike say my name, and I looked up from my food. He frowned "Bella Cullen is staring at you," he finally said, and I suppressed the urge to laugh out loud. It was so obvious that he was jealous, by the way his lips were pressed together tightly, and the way he was ignoring Jessica. "Why does it matter?" I asked him, trying to keep my voice from showing the laughter I felt. "Umm. . .I thought that she hated you, you know, with the thing in the office. . ." was his reply, and I simply shook my head before telling him that it didn't matter, and that Bella could think what she liked.

I stood up and walked over to biology. Thankfully Bella and I's desk was still unoccupied, so at least I'd have a few minutes to gather my thoughts before I had to sit next to _her_ for an hour. I sat down and took out my things. I arranged them absent-mindedly into a tower, largest first, pencil case in top.

Finally, a minute before the bell was due to ring, Bella walked in with a totally expressionless face. As she sat down, she rearranged it into an open, friendly smile. But her eyes gave her away, they were taught and strained. I wondered if she'd had an argument with her family.

"I'm Bella Cullen," she said, thawing the ice slightly, "I'm sorry that we were never properly introduced last week, and so I thought that maybe we could start afresh?" Her tone was perfectly polite, and didn't give away the fact that just last week she had sent me a death glare almost strong enough to actually kill me. Choosing to overlook that fact, I answered, "Sure, let's bury the hatchet. I'm Edward Swan, although you probably already knew that from the amount of gossip in this town." She laughed then, filling my ears with a warm, rich tinkling kind of sound. "That's true, Edward, in the week before you arrived people were barely talking about anything else," she agreed with me.

Mr Banner called the class to attention then, and began starting us on today's project. In pairs we had to separate slides of union root tip cells into the phases of mitosis that they represented and label them. We weren't supposed to use our books, though I suspected that some of the people who were more. . .occupied with other things during class time may cheat. We had twenty minutes to do it in.

Bella began to set things out, so I concentrated on plugging in the microscope and turning it on, hoping that I wasn't too slow for her.

We worked mainly in silence, only announcing the correct name, simply so that Bella could write it in her flawless handwriting.

While she wasn't looking, I examined her face. I couldn't pinpoint a difference, except that perhaps she didn't have any more bruises under her eyes. That was good, because it might mean that she was getting a better night's sleep.

"You didn't seem to be very happy about the snow this morning," Bella stated. "No, I come from Phoenix, so I'm not really a big fan of the wet and cold. I was actually pleased when Mike couldn't go ahead with his planned Snowball fight." Bella laughed at that. "If you don't like the cold, why come here? I know you have family here, but if you don't like the weather. . ."

"My mom's new husband plays Baseball for a living, so he moves around a lot and my mom doesn't get to see him very often. So I decided to up and come here. Spend time with my dad, and my mom gets to spend time with Phil. Everyone's happy."

"So, how is Charlie to live with?" She asked me. I was surprised that she would be asking about my family, but I told her, "He's quite laid back, if you know what I mean. He's easily pleased, just put a game of Baseball on the tv and a take-out on his lap, and that's him happy for the night.

"And why, exactly does all this matter. . .?" I hinted. Bella's eyebrows smushed together, and she appeared to think about it for a minute. "That's a very good question," she murmured.

Pretty soon after, Mr Banner showed us the answers, with illustrations to match. I marked our sheet without really paying attention to what I was doing. I looked down at the sheet at the amount of ticks, and noticed that we had got them all right. The bell rang, and, like last week, Bella was packed and away before me.

Jessica skipped over and helped me pack away. You could almost see the golden halo that she imagined was on her head. "Did you find that easy?" She asked, fluttering her eyelashes at me. "Well, I did this before, at my old school, so I knew what I was looking for." I answered shortly, hoping that she would leave me alone. But no, she followed me out of the classroom. "Wow Edward, you must be so clever, I could barely tell them apart."

"Thank you, Jess, but I need to be off for gym." I told her, and without waiting for a reply I walked away to the sports hall.

Sports didn't hold my interests much, and I acted automatically, without thinking.

As I was walking out to the truck, I noticed that it had started snowing again. I hoped that it wouldn't continue throughout the night. Ice and me weren't the best of pals.

As I passed the Cullen car, The idea of ramming them slightly, just to teach them a lesson, flickered through my brain. I dismissed it immediately. My truck could probably do more damage than I thought.

**So, good, bad, horrible? Anyway, I was thinking that we could start doing reviewer interaction, where you lot ask me a random question and I answer in an a/n? What do ya think?**

**To those of you who didn't want BPOV, I'm going to start a separate story for some BPOV, so read if you wish, but if you don't want BPOV you don't have to bother.**

**Anyway, enjoy your holidays, I will try to update more often now that there's no school, so there shouldn't be so many gaps in updates.**

**C'ya!**

**oxox Spider-monkey girl**


	6. Mystery

**Ok, so I apologise for the lateness of this, but I did get writer's block, then school started up again and i didn't have the time.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed and everything, and thank you for your patience.**

**PS In this chapter, allow me my poetic licence!**

When I woke up in the morning, I kept my eyes shut, preparing for the day ahead. Usually the light in the morning was close to night, but today I could almost see the light coming through my eyelids.

I dashed over to my window, hoping that perhaps the sun had come through and melted all the snow for me. But alas, the light was made clearer by the fact that there was no fog outside to block the light.

Although the fog usually managed to make me feel miserable, there was something worse. Ice. Ice hated me, and was always sending me skidding, even when I was doing nothing. My balance problems, when out by the slightest margin, often sends me sprawling. I had no idea how I was going to get to my truck, since the driveway was virtually an ice skating rink.

I ate my breakfast dejectedly, then made my way out into the freezing cold. The only thing that stopped my from skipping school was the idea that perhaps I would be able to talk to Bella again. And that was ridiculous, since she was so obviously off limits. To be perfectly honest, I really wanted to see if I could learn a little bit more about her, since most of the talk yesterday had been about me.

I wasn't quite sure why she was so interested in me, and no other girl had asked me so many personal questions, ever. Even Jessica just prattled on about herself when she was 'showing me around'. I was pretty sure that I hadn't changed much in the couple of weeks that I had been away from Phoenix in, so I wasn't entirely certain if it was me as a person that they all seemed to be attracted to, or if it was simply the 'new boy' label that would quickly wear off. Either way, it seemed that I was stuck with Jessica the 'angel' for a while, until Mike managed to claim her more securely.

I drove slightly zoned out, and I didn't notice that my truck had no problems on the roads until I got to school. I was curious, since my usual bad luck would normally have delivered me some form of accident on the slick roads.

I knelt down by the tyres and and examined the snow chains that criss-crossed in a diamond shape across them. I smiled knowing that even though both Charlie and I weren't very good at expressing our emotions verbally, we would always look out for each other, which was more than Renée did most of the time, since it was always _me_ looking after _her_.

As I fought back the waves of gratitude, I heard the sound of screeching tyres heading for me. I snapped my head around, and saw Tyler Crowley's dark blue van skidding across the ice towards me. I frantically scanned the area around me, looking for a way out, but the only things I could seem to see were the van and Bella's face, looking horrified at the situation I was in. Would she miss me if I was gone, I wondered errantly. Probably not, I answered myself, she barely knew you!

I closed my eyes, bracing myself for the van to hit me. And then something did, but not in the way I thought it would. Icy cold fingers wrapped around my waist, lifting me easily out of the van's path and behind whoever it was that had rescued me. I didn't see much of who it was, only the fact that their hands were white and very strong, as they left dents in the car when they pushed it away from us. I had looked away when I thought that the van was going to splatter me and my saviour, and when it didn't squash me, and all I could hear was my own breathing, I peeked out of one eye, and saw that I was alone in the rectangle of space I was in; between my truck, another car, the van and the hedge behind me.

I blinked in confusion. I was certain that someone else had been here, the one who had saved my life undoubtedly. There was no way that the van could have stopped itself, and I had simply imagined the hand.

Before I had time to ponder on this any more, the people on the other side of my silent little bubble began shouting at one another, at Tyler, and at me, asking if I was ok. Some of the teachers began trying to shift the van far away enough from me that the stretchers from the ambulance could be brought in, despite my assurances that I was fine and that nothing had touched me. My gut instinct told me to keep quiet about my secret saviour.

Two students were chosen to verify what had happened, and not surprisingly, Jess offered to explain my tragic accident. It also turned out that the Cullens were chosen too, since their father was a doctor and they had a very high priority I assumed.

The ride to the hospital was insanely embarrassing. I, along with Tyler, was prodded and poked in places, while someone at the back took notes on our responses, all while the sirens were blaring in the two minutes it took us to get to the hospital.

Once I had been unloaded, someone was instructed to call my dad. It wasn't his reaction that I was worried about though, it was my mom's. No doubt she would be hysterical that her baby boy had been involved in an accident at school. I sincerely hoped that my dad had enough sense to not call her.

While my dad was on his way, we were taken up to the emergency room, there to await our doctor.

Tyler looked absolutely awful. He had several bloody bandages wrapped around his head, and he was pale and sickly looking beneath his carefully coloured tan. He was looking me up and down, surprised that he was more injured than me, the victim.

"Are you alright Edward? I'm so sorry dude, I just hit the ice wrong, and I couldn't stop the van from slipping. . ." I told him that I was fine, and that I wasn't mad or anything.

Clicking footsteps interrupted our heartfelt conversation, and I looked up to see a blond doctor who was so pale and. . .well, perfect-looking that he could only be the Cullens' adoptive father, Dr Carlisle Cullen. He smiled at us and told us "Mr Swan, you need to be taken to have an x-ray done on your head, and Mr Crowley, your doctor will arrive shortly."

I was wheeled away to have my x-ray done, and I didn't pay much attention to all the mutterings of the doctors holding paperwork around me. Once I was done I was wheeled back the room I was in before. Dr Cullen came in a few minutes after, smiling again. "Mr Swan," he said to me, "it seems that you are perfectly fine, just like you said. Your father is in the waiting room, and y0u are now free to go." He smiled once more and left.

I sat up, and stretched. I highly doubted that I would have to go to school again, and I walked to the waiting room with a happy spring in my step. My dad met me and pulled my into a large – and surprising – bear hug. "Are you alright Edward?" He asked, holding me at arms length once he had finished hugging me. "Yeah, I'm fine" I answered, trying to shrug it off. But my dad had one more thing to say to me. "Em. . .I kinda told your mother, you might, er, wanna call her when we get back. . ." I buried my face in my hands. The ultimate torture, the one thing I wanted to avoid, and my dad just had to thrust it on me.

**Thanks for reading!**

**By the way, I was hoping we could make it to 30 reviews? You don't have to, but it would be awesome!**

**oxox Spider-monkey girl**


	7. Arguments

**Wow, I didn't think that I would be able to write another two pages in just a week!**

**Also, I was so happy about the response I got for the last chapter!**

**I'll talk to you down at the bottom. . .**

"Are you sure Edward? That town doesn't seem safe with all those irresponsible teenagers driving around, maybe you should come home -" My mom suggested for the thirtieth time, conveniently forgetting that 'home' was empty and that there would be a lot more teenagers 'driving around' in Phoenix.

"Mom! Honestly, I'll be fine! They only took me to the hospital to make sure that I was ok, not because I had hurt myself." I repeated. She sighed, and seemed to give in. "Alright baby, just make sure that you go back if you hurt anywhere, and get a good night's sleep," she ordered. "Yes mom, I love you, goodbye." And I hung up.

I lay down on my bed, glad that it was over. I had been dreading the call because my mom had a slight tended to overreact, and when she did that I found it so hard not to give in to her pleading. But it had been unusually easy to resist her, perhaps from the influence of Bella. I wanted to ask her if she saw anyone save me, because I sure didn't.

The only people that I could think of that had skin like my saviour's were the Cullens'. I didn't think that Bella had saved me, those hands had been too big to be Bella's, but I was certain that no-one else had skin like that.

That night held the first of the dreams that revolved around Bella. She constantly starred in my dreams, but it was me chasing her, and she was simply never in reach. These frustrated me, and, although I hated it, reflected the way my relationship with Bella really was.

On the day after, I had spoken to Bella about my theories in Biology. Her brows had furrowed, and she claimed that she hadn't seen anybody near me after the accident. I had explained that they weren't there after, that they had disappeared after I had been saved, but she said that no-one had been seen near me until the ambulance came.

I didn't know if she was lying or not, but I knew that I couldn't possibly have imagined my saviour. Those hands had been too substantial for them to have been made out of imaginings, but Bella seemed to think it was possible. We ended up having rather a large fall out over it.

In the week after, Tyler started hanging around me more than before, claiming that he wanted to get to know me better. Lauren Mallory used this time to flirt with him, and most of the time he went along with it happily. We didn't have many classes together, but he sat with us at lunch and talked to me more than anyone but Jess had before.

Of course, Jess was acting like I had done something miraculous like come back from the dead or something, instead of simply surviving a car crash in which nothing hit me. She told the story to anyone who would listen about how she watched in horror as the helpless victim (me) had been ruthlessly crashed into by the villain, Tyler.

Lauren and Jess seemed to be having a slight fallout over this. Jess was on my side, and Lauren was just interested in Tyler's body. Mike was less than happy that his Jess was so blatantly following me around like I was her hero, and not spending time with him. In most of my classes that Mike was in, he completely ignored me.

After th confrontation about the Cullens being my rescuers, Bella went back to ignoring me in class. Despite my efforts to talk to her again, all I got were one word answers and more death glares. The only conclusion that I could get from what she was doing was that she had wished that no-one had saved me from the van. She had never said if she was glad that my 'imaginary' hands were there to save me.

These happening were making my e-mails to my mother sound more and more depressed, and this was worrying Renée, and I had to reassure her that it was just seeing the constant clouds day after day instead of the sun that was keeping me down.

As the days went by and I watched Bella's face carefully in each Biology lesson, I eventually pinpointed the differences I had been noticing. Her eyes seemed to be changing colour slowly. They seemed to change from a golden, honey colour to a deep black, which was around the time when the bruises made an appearance.

Jess was pleased by the fact that Bella and I were no longer formally friends. She also used every chance possible to remind me that two events were coming up, the beach trip that Mike was having in a couple of weeks, and the dance that was on the week after that. It was so obvious that she was hoping that I would come to both that Mike actually pulled me aside one day after lunch and told me that I 'shouldn't bother trying to get Jess because she was his'. I was repulsed at the mere idea of doing anything with Jess that I mutely agreed with him.

The day after I was surprised to see her being unusually quiet – my eardrums finally getting a rest – and so, being the nice person that I was, I asked her what the matter was.

"Edward, it's just that. . .Mike asked me to the dance yesterday." I was surprised. I would have thought that that was a good thing. "So what's the problem?" I asked quietly. "Well, I only said maybe because I thought that maybe y. . .I mean, someone else might want to ask me," she answered, keeping her eyes on the table.

"Well, I think you should say yes to him," I advised "I think that the two of you make a great couple." I knew exactly what she was trying to do, and frankly I wasn't interested. Her face lit up a fraction, and I knew that she was happy that I had complimented her. "You really think so?" She breathed, and suddenly I felt uncomfortable. I had tried to take her mind off me, but now I didn't want to prolong this conversation.

Fortunately the lesson started there, and I didn't have to tell her any more. I only hoped that Jess would take my words to heart and act on them. I didn't want to give her the impression that I wanted her, and her being with Mike would certainly take my mind off things.

At lunch Jess and Mike were sitting together, both looking as happy as could be. However, as I sat down, Jess said "So even though you aren't going with anyone, you will come to the dance still, won't you Edward?" Everyone on the table turned to look at me, and I squirmed in my seat. "Erm. . .well, for starters I can't really dance, and also I have to. . .I have to be in Seattle that day." I gave them any excuse I could think of on the spot, and turned around so that I wouldn't have to answer any more questions on my trip, or worse, my dancing skills.

I noticed that for the first time in a while, Bella was staring at me again, this time looking frustrated, like she couldn't figure something out. I stared back, holding her gaze until she cracked and looked away.

I realised at that point that no matter how much I tried to deny it, I was indeed, obsessed with Bella Cullen.

**What did you think of it? Please let me know. I was hoping that perhaps we could make it up to 50 reviews? Pretty pretty please?**

**oxox Spider-monkey girl**


	8. Dancing?

**Hi everyone! Sorry it's been so long, I just couldn't find the time to write. I should have the chapter after this, plus a new story, up in a few days. Here we go!**

The next day, in Biology, Bella looked at me in the same way. It was slightly disturbing, being under her scrutiny, and I found myself fidgeting while I could feel her eyes on the back of my head. "I hear you're not going to the dance the week after next?" Bella said to me at the end of the lesson. Cautiously I turned around, and answered "No, I am going to be in Seattle instead. And I probably wouldn't go anyway, since I can't dance very well." My eyes narrowed. "Are we speaking again?" I asked. Despite the tone of my voice, Bella remained calm, but I could see the humour in her eyes. "Not really, no." She admitted slowly. I turned away, wondering what had brought on this sudden bit of friendliness if we weren't going to be talking to each other.

"I'm sorry that I have to be so rude in doing this, Edward," She offered. She sounded serious enough that I dared ask what on earth she meant. "It's better if we're not friends. I'm afraid that I can't explain why, but you'll just have to trust me." I sighed. I could have guessed that she thought that by myself. "Then it's too bad you didn't figure that out before. You wouldn't have had to regret me being saved from being run over."

We stayed silent for a few moments while she thought about what I had just said. I began to wonder if I had been too forward in my accusations. "You really think that I wish you were _dead_?" She asked, horror in her voice. Perhaps I had been too hasty. "Not dead exactly, but in pain, certainly." I confirmed. "You know nothing of my feelings. Please do not attempt to guess them." She said shortly. I looked over and noticed that she was already packed and ready to go. "Goodbye" She ended, and whisked herself out the door before I could bid herself farewell. I, too, packed up my things and readied myself for gym.

Gym was painful again. We were doing Basketball, one of the numerous sports which requires hand-eye co-ordination, and a well developed sense of balance, both of which I do not possess. I ended up falling over twice, plus bringing Mike down with me on one occasion. When the lesson ended I practically sprinted out to the truck. I stopped short when I saw a thin brunette standing next to my truck, but continued when I realised that it was no-one I knew, and certainly not Bella.

She smiled when I came up to her, and she began to introduce herself. "Hi, I'm Tracy," She said, "I'm in your maths class. I was wondering if maybe we could go to the dance together?" I was shocked. I'd never seen this girl before in my life – although I did vaguely remember seeing her in maths one time – and she wanted me to go to a dance with her? Even if I had been going, there would be no way I would say yes.

I smiled and pretended to be sorry, and informed her "I'm terribly sorry Tracy, but I'm going to be in Seattle that day, I'm not going to the dance." Her face fell. "Oh . . . well then, I'll let you get on home then. Maybe we can get to know each other, and go next time?" I couldn't believe how persistent this girl was. So I smiled and nodded, and mentally made a note to myself to never do anything socially with this girl.

As I watched her walk away, I heard a small snicker behind me. Bella was standing near my truck, holding back laughter. I breathed in deeply, reminding myself that I would regret it if I ran her over. But perhaps just a bump to the paintwork on the car which she was seated in. . .

We both reversed at the same time, she neatly blocking me off. She was waiting for her family, but this position just tempted me to scratch the paintwork more, but the witnesses in the line behind me would see. I could see one of the girls who I sat with at lunch a few cars behind me. I only glanced forward once, but when I glanced back, she was stood by the window. I remembered that her name was Rebecca, so I rolled the window down.

"Hey Rebecca. I'm sorry I can't move – I'm stuck, as you see." I said to her, apologetic. She smiled, obviously not bothered. "I know. I just wanted to ask you something, while we're all stuck here." I was surprised. I barely had spoken two words to her, what could she possibly want to say to me? "I wanted to know if you were available for the dance that's coming up," she said, "I know that some others had asked you, and you said no, but I thought you might want to be holding out for someone else." I was beginning to be irritated by this. What was it with girls who I didn't know asking me to dance with them?

"I'm sorry, Rebecca, but I won't be here on the day of the dance. I have to go to Seattle that day." Rebecca looked sad enough, but not completely disheartened. "Well, there will be other times well enough, eh?" And she walked away. I shook my head in disbelief. Was there no end to this?

Finally the rest of the Cullens reached the car, and the car moved so that the rest of us could get along. My foot began to inch to the gas pedal. Just one tiny bump. . .but the car was already gone, speeding away faster than the rest of us could go.

When I got home, I decided to make dinner. That would keep me busy for a while, surely? But as I made more and more of the dinner, I found my concentration slipping. What did Bella mean when she said that we would be better off not being friends? Perhaps I wasn't good enough for her? Maybe she was self-obsessed, like some of the girls I had seen in Phoenix, and was trying to rid herself of me?

Well then. If she wanted to be left alone, I could do that. After I had done my sentence, I could go to another state and forget about Bella entirely. I focused on that idea until Charlie got home.

When he first began eating he seemed cautious, as if he didn't trust me. I couldn't blame him, he must have thought that being around Renée would have rubbed off on me and that I wouldn't be able to cook well either. But he managed to be brave and take the first bite, and after that he seemed to like it.

At the end, I managed to find the courage to say "I was thinking about taking a trip to Seattle the Saturday after next, if that's ok with you?" Charlie didn't look like he was going to say no, but he asked anyway, "What for?" I sighed. I knew he would ask this. "I haven't been here that long, and I just wanted to explore the places around here. I thought I would start with one of the biggest."

"The truck probably won't get you that far without you having to refuel," he pointed out. I nodded, and said "I know, I was going to stop off in Olympia and Montesano, possibly Tacoma."

"Are you going by yourself?" He asked, and I only just stopped myself from rolling my eyes. He was either wondering if I was bringing a girl with me, or just concerned for my safety. "Yes," I confirmed.

He was silent for a minute, and then nodded. "Okay." I smiled. "Thanks, dad." I said. He frowned. "I take it that you're not going to the dance then?" I rolled my eyes. "No, dad – I don't dance, remember?"

**Well? Good? Bad? Ugly? I want to know it all! REVIEW!**


End file.
